


山河

by Samae



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: 皮水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samae/pseuds/Samae
Summary: 跨域千年，请让我们再次相遇
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

那个男人盯着这边已经有一会了，塞尔吉奥抬头往街对边望了一眼，捞起围裙擦了擦手。

那个棕色头发的高个男人在过去的一个星期里总是会出现在街对边，一动不动地望着这家不大的轻食店。

刚开始，塞尔吉奥以为他只是一个被车流挡在对面的潜在顾客。可当红灯亮起、车流停驻，那个男人也还只是一直站在马路对面看着这边，并没有迈步过街的意思。

好吧，他爱干什么就干什么吧。

那个奇怪的人只是让他新鲜了几天，没过几天，塞尔吉奥就停止了对他的猜测，低头专心干自己的活，系着印着轻食店名字的围裙在吧台后面忙碌，煮珍珠调奶茶。

男孩有一头半长的金棕色头发，会在阳光下变成耀眼的金色。而他的笑容，就像他的故乡，明亮而且炽热。大概是他的笑容太过于温暖和明媚，使得他成为了本店最受顾客欢迎的店员。

当然，女性顾客为主，也不乏男性客人。

太阳快下山了，外面的天色渐渐显露出一种橙红的色调，热烈的就像这片土地上的人民和歌舞。过了生意最火的时段，店里开始冷清起来，半天才会有一两个客人推门而入，来点上一两份茶点。很快，这一两个也没有了。

塞尔吉奥决定今晚早些关门，这个点已经不会再有什么客人了。他还打算早点回家，路上还能顺到买点菜补充冰箱，运气够好的话，还能赶上他追了很久的剧。

下意识地，塞尔吉奥又往街对面看了一眼。

但那个男人已经不见了，大概是已经回去了。想来也是，人家也有自己的生活，但不知怎得，他竟有些失落，像是……失去了什么。

大概是这些天已经习惯抬头就能看见他的缘故吧。他低着头，整理吧台，把制作茶点的工具都洗干净，放回柜子里。男孩手上的动作依旧迅速熟练，但整个人却是明显的心情低落，被落日染上金色的头发似乎也跟着黯淡了一个色度。

“一杯招牌，谢谢。”

“对不起，我们已经——”塞尔吉奥挂上微笑，抬起头向来人解释，但却在看到人的第一眼，直接愣在了原地。

是那个一直站在对面的男人。

尽管隔着有些距离，中间还有车辆穿梭，塞尔吉奥几乎从灵魂深处认定，这是……有个名字徘徊在嘴边，他一定记得，他怎么会忘记如此重要的一个人，

那个人比他估计的要高很多，头发的颜色不是阳光下的金棕色而是深棕，有着一对很适合接吻的嘴唇，还有一双美得不可思议的蓝眼睛。

“——关门了。”塞尔吉奥闷声闷气地接上之前的话。

那个男人笑了笑，指了指贴在玻璃门上的营业时间，“你这是提早关门了吗？”

“是又怎样，我是店长。”塞尔吉奥丢下一句谎话，不情不愿地把那些收拢的物件重新取出来，给男人调制店里的招牌。

“小骗子。”男人倚着吧台，看着他娴熟的制作奶茶，“你才多大啊。”

塞尔吉奥努了努嘴，一脸无所谓，并不在意自己用来搪塞人的谎话被揭穿。

“成年了。”

男人啧了两声，伸过手揉了两把塞尔吉奥有些偏长的金发，“你从来都不擅长说谎。”

塞尔吉奥有些烦躁地躲开男人对他头发的揉搓，转身把奶茶打好胶纸，递给最后的那位客人。

“慢走不送。”

小店真的打烊了。

塞尔吉奥锁上了店门，火急火燎地冲回家里。所幸，当他打开电视的时候，他最爱的电视剧刚好开始，他甚至没有错过片头曲。趁着前情提示的当儿，塞尔吉奥从冰箱里给自己拿了一瓶低度数的啤酒。

未成年不允许喝酒？塞尔吉奥从来不当回事。

电视剧还是一如既往的精彩，唯一的遗憾就是亚瑟居然死了！梅林是干什么吃的！他还没看够亚梅呢！

塞尔吉奥一边痛骂着编剧一边眼皮打架的爬上了自己柔软的床。

“晚安，churu。”

房间了陷入了黑暗。

但，那恰恰也是噩梦的开始。

塞尔吉奥梦见了火，无尽的大火，铺天盖地地燃烧着，那架势仿佛要把整个世界都燃烧干净，一点渣滓也不剩。火舌在他身边飞舞着，跳动着，像是拥有生命一般缠绕在他周围，可他并不害怕。这火焰反而让他觉得安心。

他环顾四周，却发现到处都充盈着火。塞尔吉奥的手里握着剑，像是那种经常出现在中世纪电视剧里会出现的样子。他张了张嘴，却喊出来一个从来没有听过的名字。

“Geri！”

火舌刺啦的分开让出一条道路来，然后，塞尔吉奥终于看清楚。这漫天的大火，全部来自一个那一个叫做“Geri”的人。

那个男人回过头来，向他伸出手。塞尔吉奥看到，他有一双像希望之心一样的蓝眼睛。

突然，他听到了什么东西破空的凌厉风声。塞尔吉奥甚至没有搞清楚发生了什么，他就已经朝那个人扑了过去。下一秒，一支长矛就贯穿了他的身体。

“Fxxk！”

他的后背湿透了，腥咸的汗贴着他的脊背留下来，黑暗的房子里只能听到他自己粗重的呼吸声。塞尔吉奥看了眼床头的闹钟，下一秒它就惊天动地地响了起来。

被一把拍到地上，可怜的闹钟发出一声巨响，呜咽着安静了。塞尔吉奥烦躁不安地从床上下来，他已经有段时日没有做这样的梦了。即便这样，这也是他做过的梦里面最清晰的一个。

他甩开浴室的门，打开冷水龙头，他需要冷静下来。只是一个梦而已。科学家说了，人类做梦只是因为大脑不安分而已。这么一想，他的心脏果然平稳多了。少年换上运动服，出门晨跑。  
等他重新洗了澡，换了衣服，到轻食店去开门的时候，昨天的那个男人看起来已经在门口等了有一会了。

“早啊。”塞尔吉奥嘟嘟囔囔地冲他打招呼，开了门走进去。

那个男人跟在他身后也走了进去，挑了一个离吧台最近的靠窗位置，坐下了，45°角仰望天空，一副标准的不能再标准的忧郁文青的样子。

塞尔吉奥翻了个白眼，都一把邋遢胡子了，还文艺。心里默默吐槽了他无数遍，塞尔吉奥开始一天的准备。

倒上水，加上不同的茶叶包，定下温度。倒水，下珍珠，开始熬煮，定下时间，同时另一个锅里开始熬黑糖珍珠。塞尔吉奥一只手不断搅拌着锅里的糖水，另一只手熟练地打发着用作芝士蛋糕地奶油。

珍珠的闹钟一响，他立刻关了火，用漏勺把里面的珍珠捞出来，放进早就清洗干净的器具里，而黑糖珍珠则放进另一个。芝士蛋糕胚需要冷藏一段时间，趁着这个功夫，他开始麻利地调制酸奶饮品。

“你要喝什么。”

“杰拉德。杰拉德·皮克。”

“什么？”

“我叫杰拉德·皮克。”

“…皮克先生，请问您有什么需要吗？”

“叫我杰拉德。”

塞尔吉奥沉默了一会儿，然后暴起：

“你特么到底喝什么！有话快说杰拉德！”

听到熟悉的语气，杰拉德的嘴角不由自主地上扬，这个人不管过了多久都还是一个样，永远不会改改他的脾气。

“牛奶。”

塞尔吉奥深吸了三口气才勉强遏制住了自己往他头上暴扣牛奶的欲望，但他没忍住想报复他的欲望。当他正准备把牛奶重重的敲在他面前的时候，杰拉德抬头笑了笑，”你最好想都不要想，塞尔吉奥。“

塞尔吉奥尴尬地扯出一个笑容，把玻璃杯放在面前，手依旧紧握着杯子，琥珀棕地眼睛盯着他。

“你怎么知道我名字的。”

“…名牌。”

塞尔吉奥看了一眼自己胸口上印着自己名字的牌子。好吧。

“请您慢用。”

杰拉德喝了一口，就立刻喷了出来。

……牛奶里面起码放了半罐糖。

塞尔吉奥终究还是没有忍住计谋得逞的轻笑。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你仍然认为自己是保护他的最好人选？即使你之前失败了几十、几百，甚至几千次？  
>  ——是的，我仍然认为。 

杰拉德·皮克在轻食店里坐了一整天，没有移动过位置，也不是在玩手机或者是办公——像大部分来这里的人一样，他们多数是来约会或者换个地方继续工作，——但他没有。杰拉德·皮克只是单纯地坐在那里，大部分时间望向窗外。

塞尔吉奥见过疯子，那种大声叫嚷着“我是上帝！”“我是伟大的费尔南多一世！”甚至“跪下！你们这群蝼蚁！”的疯子，但从来没见过这种坐一整天一动不动望天的类型。

你应该早就习惯了，Sese。

塞尔吉奥弱不可闻的叹了一口气，低头漫不经心地擦拭着手里的玻璃杯。说实话，这些杯子已经干净得可以当镜子使了，根本不需要继续擦。但他就是想找点事情做，那个杰拉德实在是太诡异了，让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

塞尔吉奥百般无聊地摆弄着那些制作奶茶的器具，心里期待着能够赶紧出现一位客人，打破他和那个杰拉德两个人共处一室的诡异局面。

一抬头，那个人却不见了。

莫名其妙的，塞尔吉奥突然觉得一阵心慌，无名的害怕占据他的心头，就好像自己丢掉了极其重要极其珍贵要守护的东西。他四下张望，希望在视线所及的某处能够重新发现那个高大的人影。

但是没有。杰拉德·皮克不见了。原本有些局促的店里，一下子显得有些过分空旷。

他只是一个客人，塞尔吉奥告诉自己，就和其他的所有人一样。

到了下午茶的时间点，客人一下子多了起来，店里重新充满了笑声和说话声。多亏之前无聊时的准备，面对排起的长队，塞尔吉奥倒也称不上应接不暇，行云流水般地点单、制作。等这一批消停了以后，他下意识地再次望向了窗边的那个位置。

那个位置已经被人占了。是一对年轻的恋侣，甜蜜的交换着彼此手里的奶茶，男孩甚至宠溺地擦去女孩嘴角沾上的碎末，而女孩只是痴痴地笑着。

在看到那个位置上不是杰拉德的时候，塞尔吉奥觉得有些失望。他开始在心里描摹那个人的形象，大胡子，蓝眼睛，鸡窝头，欠抽的笑容，一副傻了吧唧的样子。

“笑什么呢？什么这么好笑啊。”

塞尔吉奥猛地抬起头来，却看到杰拉德正笑得一脸春风站在自己面前。他扬了扬下巴，开始一本正经地胡说八道，“我啊突然想到动物园里的熊毛茸茸的，傻了吧唧的，呆头呆脑的，和我认识的某个人很像呢。我跟你说啊，不知道是这动物园把熊关傻了呢，还是本来就傻呢？”

“某个人”看着塞尔吉奥脸上灿烂到连阳光也要为之褪色的笑容，一瞬间有点晃神。

塞尔吉奥……

塞尔吉奥……

我的塞尔吉奥……

我找到你了。

“啊，你还别说，有些动物园还喜欢把小狼养起来，最后啊，乖的和一条宠物狗一样。啧啧。还会摇尾巴讨欢呢。”

塞尔吉奥撇了撇嘴，“你要喝什么。”

“招牌，”杰拉德顿了顿，“我不是要喝糖。”

塞尔吉奥知道他在指早上那件事，有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻头，正犹豫着要不要道歉，一抬头却发现那个人勾人的蓝眼睛是笑着的。

他根本就不在意那个玩笑，塞尔吉奥意识到。

阳光从他头侧照过来，映出高挺鼻梁的轮廓，半面阴影，半面光芒。那双眼睛，即使在阴影当中也是闪着光的，纤长的睫毛镀着阳光的金色。

塞尔吉奥咽回了向人道歉的话，迷迷糊糊、意识不清地给人结了单，又梦游一般地给人做完了招牌。

杰拉德倚在吧台边，手臂支撑在吧台上，手掌托着脸，用一副小女生花痴的模样注视着男孩的背影，看着他熟练地捞出珍珠，打出红茶。

杰拉德何止是不在意，他简直是怀念并且享受这种打打闹闹的时光。

男人的目光贪婪地跟随着男孩，不放过男孩的每一个动作。这听起来有点变态，但杰拉德知道时间不多了，那个时刻越来越近，留给他的时间越来越少，他必须盯紧了。

这一次，他会守住他。  
杰拉德紧盯着外面不息的人群和车流，直到一个熟悉的人影闯进他的视线。

一个老朋友。杰拉德有点不放心地回头看了一眼吧台后面擦着杯子的男孩，丢下个威力十足的保护魔法以后，悄无声息地将自己传送到一个无人经过的阴暗角落。

克里斯已经等在那里了。他谨慎地望了望四周，像杰拉德伸出手，“快，进来。”

杰拉德毫不犹疑地握住了那只手，一个眨眼的功夫，他们就到了一个漫天白色的空间里。杰拉德知道克里斯开了“领域”，为了防止那些无处不在的耳朵和眼睛。

“你变谨慎了，克里斯。”杰拉德危险地眯起了眼睛。

“而你疯了。”克里斯同样打量着他，“你在想什么！你可没有这么急躁过。”

杰拉德耸了耸肩，“我不想在失去他一次了。”

“直到现在你仍然认为自己可以保护他？”克里斯往空间里随便一靠，慵懒地像一只豹子，“即使已经过了几十、几百次？”

杰拉德沉默着没有说话，一双蓝眼睛里透露着答案。克里斯知道他是不会放弃的，哪怕几千几万次，他都会找到他然后保护他。

“算了。当我没说。”克里斯摇了摇头，给了他一个拥抱，“我得提醒你，时间不多了。人类也快发现它了。你得抓紧。”

“我会帮你看着他一点的。”

杰拉德回抱了老朋友，脸色不太好看。如果和克里斯说的是对的，那么他的时间不多了，而先知从未出错。

当他再一次回到轻食店门口的时候，阳光正好，照得塞尔吉奥整个人闪闪发光。虽然他的男孩忙得不可开交，低着头做着那些美味的茶点，还对着那些陌生人灿烂的微笑。

他确实嫉妒，至少在他知道的所有的塞尔吉奥当中，他的男孩从来不曾对他这么温柔的笑过。

他们之间总是一种鸡飞狗跳的混乱关系。在他漫长的生命当中，所有能够实现的关系，养子、师徒、战友、上下级、敌人、政客等等，他们都一一实现过。

这是拥有永恒生命的好处，他可以拥有无数个机会。但也是它的坏处，每一个，都短暂的如昙花一现，他永远抓不住。

而此刻，他看起来是那么耀眼。就好像自己当年无可救药的被他吸引。

我活该。对，我活该。

伟大的巫师喃喃自语。

塞尔吉奥一开门就知道屋子真正的主人回来了，毕竟他是绝对不会用这么骚包的香水的。果不其然，克里斯平摊在那张大得可以当床使的沙发上，手边还放着一杯颜色诡异的饮料。他一点也不想知道那是什么东西，他只知道自己有一个堪比爆炸现场的厨房要清理。

“克里斯，把你的脚从茶几上放下来，我今天才擦过它。”塞尔吉奥头也不抬地说，他不需要眼睛就知道克里斯肯定会把那对长腿搁在茶几上的，“还有开个窗，我快被熏死了。”  
克里斯嘟囔着不舍地把自己的脚放了下来，磨磨蹭蹭地去开了窗，然后再躺回沙发上看他自己演的剧。

“我饿了。”

“而且今天我买了菜。”

塞尔吉奥放好了东西，看了眼克里斯，不出意外的一脸求表扬的神情。不忍心伤害三岁儿童脆弱的内心，他点了点头，“克里斯真棒。”

“那是！我可是世界第一第二第三先生！”

“是的是的，你是，没错。”然后他就闪进厨房开始做晚饭。

他其实住在克里斯买的房子里，否则就凭他那点工资和寒碜样会不会被保安当作流浪汉赶出去都是个问题，哪能住上最繁华路段的顶层公寓？作为住在这里的一点点的“租金”，他得负责晚饭还有打扫什么的杂活儿。

事实上，克里斯经常性长时间不回家。所以，这层公寓基本上都是他在住，反而是克里斯更像是个房客。

“喂，克里斯！你是不是认识《梅林传奇》的剧组？”塞尔吉奥从厨房里冲克里斯喊。

“对啊。”

“你能不能替我干死那个编剧？或者威胁他让亚瑟别死也行。”

“亚瑟怎么了？”

塞尔吉奥突然不想和克里斯聊天了。

不过吃晚饭的时候，克里斯就知道了“亚瑟怎么了”。因为塞尔吉奥当着他的面把餐刀恶狠狠地扎进了他自己的牛排，微笑着对他解释，“啊，没什么就受伤了快死了而已”。

克里斯诡异的沉默了几秒钟，然后突然一拍桌子暴起，拿着餐刀在空气里胡乱劈砍。

不能忍！

他还要磕亚梅！

塞尔吉奥举起酒杯，碰了碰克里斯的，把里面的果汁当作酒一饮而尽。两个人一直骂骂咧咧到八点多，塞尔吉奥才碎着嘴去洗了碗。

塞尔吉奥早睡，九点出头，他房间的灯就关了。克里斯看完了《梅林传奇》最新的剧情，心里百感交杂。

对于这部剧，他一直嗤之以鼻。克里斯一直想不明白，一个连基本的设定都搞错了的剧，怎么还会有这么多人喜欢？梅林不是黑发，而是和亚瑟一样的金发，只不过亚瑟的金发太过于耀眼以至于梅林的头发一直被认为是棕色，但传着传着就变成了黑色。还有什么“亚梅”，“梅亚”还差不多。

没错，会魔法就是了不起。

克里斯不清楚塞尔吉奥如此沉迷于这部剧是因为他隐约地想起了什么，还是只是单纯因为好看。再过一个星期左右，塞尔吉奥就要成年了。十八岁以后，他们当年施加在他身上的保护咒文就会从他血液里褪去，塞尔吉奥就会完全暴露在那些东西的追踪雷达中。

毫无防备的，一无所知的。

还是保险一点好了。

克里斯最终还是在塞尔吉奥的房门上加上了一个结界，防止那些意图杀死他的东西靠近，又在公寓的四个方位塞上了装了炉灰和银粉的香袋，用来驱逐恶魂。

毕竟，没有一个死物不想从亚瑟王那里分得一点光，好重返人世的。

希望这样有用吧。

看着逐渐融入空气的符文，克里斯祈祷。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阳光终究会照到我们身上的。

杰拉德在塞尔吉奥的小店关门以后，一路远远地跟着他回了家。他站在高耸的大楼对面，目送着男孩走进去。他会直接进电梯，一路到顶层，然后克里斯会在那里等着他。很安全，不会有什么差错，杰拉德想。

早在塞尔吉奥只有十六岁的时候，杰拉德就已经注意到了他。男孩的灵魂还是薄薄的一片，没有在之前千百年的重压下变得脆弱不堪，很坚韧，很干净，闪着淡淡金色的光芒。

十六岁，杰拉德看着那张在千百年的时间里不断出现又不断消亡的脸，蓝眸里光色暗淡，最初他也是在这个年纪出现在他漫长得看不见尽头的生命里的，带着同样耀眼的光芒。

杰拉德戴上墨镜，遮住了自己大半张脸，一脚油门，开着敞篷跑车回家去了。

倒是得感谢塞尔吉奥当年的慷慨，还不至于让他这个活了很久的老人无家可归，每天都要早出晚归的给普通人打工。杰拉德现在住在一处郊区的庄园里，塞尔吉奥成为国王后就将这座庄园给了他。那个时候，战争还没有爆发，他们也只是一对粘腻的爱人。

杰拉德将车开到门口，将钥匙给了等在一边的男仆，自己带着一束刚买的新鲜玫瑰下了车，直奔庄园后边的花园。

花园里种满了清一色的红玫瑰，漫山遍野、无边无际的一片赤红，花丛中看不到一丁点儿茎叶的绿色。当风吹过去的时候，就像是一片鲜红的海，翻起了波浪。

这一片玫瑰，早在这座庄园送给他时，杰拉德就命人栽下。塞尔吉奥继位时不过是个十八岁的孩子，许多时候表现得不像个国王。这片玫瑰便是之一。塞尔吉奥在他的印象中，对红玫瑰有着一种近乎疯狂的迷恋，一年四季，他的卧室书房唯独不缺的就是红玫瑰。

于是，他为他栽下了这片玫瑰。

他的国王曾躺在这片玫瑰当中，手臂环在他腰间，紧紧地拥抱他。也时在这片玫瑰中，他们的嘴唇紧密地贴合，唇齿相融。

杰拉德捧着那束火红的玫瑰，缓慢地走向花园当中后来被特意设计出来的一处高地。它被玫瑰簇拥着，红色中露出一方干净的白色，向远处延伸出一条可以靠近的洁白小路来。

男人把花小心翼翼地放下，就像是这一束玫瑰是什么珍惜的艺术品。

杰拉德站定，目光仔细地描摹这一方白色，想把这一刻的红白全部映进自己心里面。

“Sese，我回来了。”

宽大的手掌抚摸过白色石料上的字迹。

“我不知道这一次我还有多少时间。”

玫瑰丛细细簌簌地响，似乎是在低语着什么。

“你的剑，克里斯说他们快要找到了。”

男人亲吻了冰冷的岩石，沿着小路离开。

“别怕，我在。”

这又是一个英剧的谬误。

亚瑟的骑士们按照习俗将他放在木舟上，浇上火油，待到了足够的距离，便发射一支火箭，连同小舟一同烧灭。但梅林于心不忍，私自将亚瑟从船上抱走，葬在了某处。而国王象征着至高无上的荣誉的长剑，被赠与了最优秀的兰斯洛特爵士，世代相传。直到十字军东征，这把剑随着兰斯洛特家族最后的一人，消失在某个不为人知的墓穴里。

杰拉德曾经发了疯似的寻找这柄剑，翻遍了十字军走过的每一寸土地，但又突然地停了下来，决口不再提所有关于亚瑟和剑的事情。

要不是克里斯突然提起，他几乎就要已经忘记这件事了。心脏被扯动，血淋淋的伤口从最隐秘的软肉中撕扯出，重新被划开。不，心口上的那道伤，从来都没有愈合过。

最痛的，从来不是当初的鲜血淋漓血肉模糊，是温水煮青蛙以至忘却的钝痛、突然唤醒时撕心裂肺。

塞尔吉奥……塞尔吉奥……

杰拉德坐在客厅里，喝了一口女仆端上来的红茶，打开了电视。他不知道为什么，只是直觉。

“……地铁施工的工程队在伦敦城下发现了十字军的墓葬……部分被水淹没……会有更多……”

噼啪。

骨瓷的茶杯摔得粉碎。

女仆惊叫着冲过来，握起他的手，颤抖地询问他有没有受伤。杰拉德无意识地把手抽出来，摇了摇头。女仆又迅速地清理掉了地上的残骸，小心地重新递上一只杯子。

杰拉德闭上了眼。

是的。只消一眼，他就知道。是的了，这就是的了。很奇怪，他的心脏依旧平静地跳动着，没有加速的迹象。但每一下舒张，都伴随着钝痛。刀子没有从心里拔出来，就会和血肉长在一起。

塞尔吉奥……

我的男孩……

我的国王。

塞尔吉奥看了一眼那个靠窗的位置，那个男人已经连续好几天占据那个位置了，每次只点一杯招牌或者牛奶。

他突然想叫他，可是说什么呢？舌头就像是打了结，让他说不出话。 

那个梦。那个漫天大火的梦。里面的人，和眼前的这个男人，一模一样。

他有很多很多问题，可每一个都堵在了心口，像是有一种跨越千百年的沉重压在他的心上，封住了他的嘴，让他说不出口。杰拉德，杰拉德·皮克。Geri。

是他吗？

“Geri。”塞尔吉奥轻轻地唤了一声。

窗边的男人猛地回头看着他良久，蓝眼睛里面掩不住震惊。杰拉德心里五味杂陈，金色的男孩从来没有这么叫过他，“皮克先生”或者“杰拉德”，但从来不是“Geri”。

他是想起来了吗？

塞尔吉奥缓缓地向他走过来，逆着光，杰拉德仿佛看到了另一个影子。一样的耀眼，一样的让人无法拒绝，仿佛生来就要俯视众生。

生而为王。

“Geri。”

他又叫了一声。

他们的影子终于重合。

杰拉德嘴唇动了动。

“Sese。”

他的男孩冲他笑了，像是刺破云雾的阳光。

“翘班，你来吗？”塞尔吉奥伸出手。

杰拉德陷入了恍惚。

那个少年在他面前勒住马，惊起一片飞尘，阳光镀在他的盔甲上，长剑别在他的腰间。他向他伸出手。

“你来吗？”

他点了点头，然后握住那只手。下一秒，他就被拉上马背，策马而去。

杰拉德握住了那只手。

他的少年大笑着拉着他在街上奔跑，金色的长发在他脑后飞舞着。

他的国王一甩马缰，一夹马肚，留下一串笑意和一片飞尘。怀里的体温温暖得像极了一个梦境。

杰拉德紧紧握着男孩的手。

这一次，我不会放手了。

这一次，我们会有时间的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always。

塞尔吉奥再一次梦见了那个有着漂亮蓝眼睛的男人。

这一次，比之前的每一次都要清晰。

杰拉德·皮克站在他身边，一只手搭在他的肩上，力道不轻不重地在他肩膀上揉捏着，透露着安抚的意味。他的面前是大片大片的金色，是向日葵。

塞尔吉奥看到自己手边有画笔和调色板，上面是灿烂的金色和橘色。白色的画布上也有着大片的金色。每一朵看起来都在向着阳光生长。

塞尔吉奥，梦中的那一个，回头看了看杰拉德，温柔地微笑着。他看到男人蓝眼睛深处的压抑着的爱意和痛苦，就好像穿透他在看向另一个人。

“对不起。”

他的嘴唇蠕动着，眼泪大颗大颗地落下来。

“对不起。”

嘭。

画笔落到了草地上，再也没有被捡起。

……

杰拉德站在一片灰白的骸骨面前，那些骨头有些还是崭新的白色，而有些已经带上了年岁的腐朽，脆弱得一碰就会散落成为一地的尘土。

战争已经掩去当时安放棺柩的位置，骸骨散乱，没有人能够分清哪一具才是他们所要寻找的天才。已经过去太久了，痕迹已经被毁灭。

塞尔吉奥静静地站在一边，——事实上他也发不出任何声音，——看着杰拉德缓缓地捧起一颗颗头颅，凝望头骨空洞的眼眶。他每次都是带着希翼地捧起，又轻叹着放下，然后捧起另一颗，继续凝视。

塞尔吉奥看着他拿起一颗又一颗的头颅，又一颗一颗的放下。直到那一颗，塞尔吉奥看到蓝色的海洋仿佛要溢出苦涩的水来，男人用袖子拂去了头骨上的尘土，虔诚地亲吻骨头。

“我们回家了，我的老朋友。”

“我的爱人。”

塞尔吉奥觉得，心中仿佛有什么古旧的情感正在萌发，灼烈地破土而出。像是地狱的烈火，不惜牺牲自己，也要纯粹地燃烧。

……

塞尔吉奥坐在窗前，外面是一片雾蓝的天空，矮小的煤油灯还散发着昨夜留下来的一点温暖，房间里油料燃烧的味道还没有散去，给这个雾蒙蒙的慵懒早晨增添了一点熨帖的舒适。

桌子上散乱地铺开着稿纸，上面散布着他的字迹。羽毛笔插在墨水瓶里，等待被一双手执起。

他总觉得自己忘记了些什么，但搜肠刮肚总是想不起来。就像是一个名字，明明就在嘴边，却怎么也开不了口将它说出。

不。不应该是这样的。  
天空的雾气散开了一点，露出一角蓝天。碧蓝碧蓝的，就像……就像什么呢？是那一片大海吗？还是某一个人的眼瞳呢？

是谁的眼瞳呢？

塞尔吉奥闭上了眼，手指摩梭着有些粗糙的纸面。之前留下的对白在他脑海里清晰无比，他在借他们嘴说什么呢？说给谁听呢？

他能够感觉自己身体深处的某种称作“灵魂”的东西正在蠢蠢欲动，翻滚着，沸腾着。塞尔吉奥隐隐触及到了什么，但又迅速地抽回了手。

是生存还是毁灭？这是个值得思考的问题。

……

杰拉德望向他的缪斯。

而缪斯却浑然不知，在人群中巧笑倩兮，肆意地播散着阳光。

杰拉德远远地看着他。他不敢靠近，他想尽一切办法去逃离，逃离那个过分耀眼的贵族男孩。但他的心脏却望见而悸动，因无法得到而抽搐。

于是他把他变成一个英雄。一座令人瞻仰的雕像。

玫瑰热烈地开放着，鲜红的颜色就像是心头跳动着的血液。它的刺却不断地刺伤着每一个试图靠近的人，可有些人宁愿双手鲜血淋漓也不愿放手。

塞尔吉奥什么都不知道。他可以什么都不知道地生活下去。

而他已经受够了千百年不管怎么躲藏都无法真正得到，他的男孩都会在他的亲近和爱当中，像玫瑰一样枯败死去。

塞尔吉奥远远地看着梦里的那个男人，他看起来很痛苦，很悲伤。他忍不住想要伸出手去抚摸他的脸颊，亲吻他星辰坠落的眼睛，想要把这个男人拥抱在怀里，告诉他一切都会好起来的。

他知道自己现在只是一团没有形状的雾气，但他还是伸出了自己没有具象的手，环抱住他。

“我爱你。千百年，千百次。”

塞尔吉奥心头一紧。有什么东西正在不可阻止的苏醒。

……

塞尔吉奥知道自己到达了这程旅途的最后，因为两人身上的衣服和之前相比是最古旧的，大概是中世纪。

他们在一个装饰豪华的房间里，到处都是金线刺绣的红色帷幕，他坐在铺满了丝绸被褥的四柱床边，身上只披了一件单薄的布料，连腰带也没有系。

杰拉德单膝跪在他面前，精瘦的身体不着一物，胸膛上遍布着令人脸红心跳的痕迹。

眼眸让人沉醉。

“我发誓善待弱者。”

“我发誓勇敢地对抗强暴。”

“我发誓抗击一切错误。”

“我发誓为手无寸铁的人战斗。”

“我发誓帮助任何向我求助的人。”

“我发誓不伤害任何妇人。”

“我发誓帮助我的兄弟骑士。”

“我发誓真诚地对待我的朋友。”

“我发誓将对所爱至死不渝。”

“我的国王。”

他站了起来，以手化剑，在他的肩头轻点。

然后，他俯下身，轻轻吻住了骑士的嘴唇。

“我爱你，我的骑士。”

塞尔吉奥听见自己低语。

杰拉德看着一步一步向他走过来的男孩。

不，是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。

他的国王吻住了他的唇，细细地吮吸着柔软的唇瓣，舔舐着他口腔里的蜜露。末了，国王的手指抚摸过骑士的嘴唇，描摹着形状。像是逡巡他的领地。

“这一次，”国王的声音沙哑，“你会在我身边吗？”

“Always。”

我宣誓，我会对所爱至死不渝。


	5. Chapter 5

“你……还要上班吗？”杰拉德压抑着声音里浓重的情欲味道，在亲吻的空隙里询问着。

然而另一个人并没有领情。一根手指制止了他更多的问题，“闭嘴，”塞尔吉奥俯身献上自己的嘴唇，一只手不安分地探进了杰拉德穿得整整齐齐地衬衫，“吻我。”

衬衫已经半开，男人捉住了在衣服里乱动的手，放到唇边，在无名指指节的位置吻了吻，灵巧的舌头舔了舔男孩光滑的皮肤。男孩明显被男人的动作取悦，嘴角抑制不住笑容。

“我总不能害你丢了工作啊，我尊敬的国王。”男人眨了眨让人犯罪的蓝眼睛。塞尔吉奥不知道他还对多少人做过这样的举动，但从此以后，这双眼睛只属于他。

男孩一口咬住了杰拉德的嘴唇，力道之大，让他隐隐尝到了血的腥味。“做不做。”双臂环着男人的脖颈，双腿跪在椅子上，夹在男人身体两侧，男孩俯视着那双眼睛，揪着杰拉德的短发把人拉近，再一次狠狠地吻上那对唇瓣。

“遵命，国王陛下。”

杰拉德双手托着男孩的臀站了起来，男孩配合地把腿环上男人的腰。一阵天旋地转，塞尔吉奥发现自己就已经离开了轻食店，置身在一个陌生的房间里。

然而他并没有过多的时间来弄清楚自己到底在哪里，一下秒他就被翻过身，按在了房间里唯一的桌子上。男人把他的手反剪在身后，死死地扣住了他的手腕，然后动作粗暴地撤掉了他的裤子。长期没有暴露在阳光下的皮肤白皙细嫩，杰拉德揉了一把，软乎乎的臀肉在手里被揉捏出形状。

塞尔吉奥只觉得突然屁股一凉，然后就有一双手开始蹂躏他可怜的臀肉，一句脏话脱口而出，扭动着腰肢想要逃离这有些羞耻的“抚摸”。但是他毕竟还不能和当年的亚瑟王相比，尚未成年还没有完全长开，细长的肌肉贴附着骨头，匀称漂亮，但却不足以掀翻男人的控制。  
啪。

白肉迅速地变红，显现出一个红色的掌印。杰拉德呼吸一滞，眼前红白的色差刺激着他的神经，他不可避免地感觉到一股热流直冲下腹。太漂亮了，他以前怎么没有注意到国王有这么一个漂亮敏感的屁股，太适合被操了。

啪。

手掌再一次落在臀肉上，留下一个鲜红的印子，在白嫩的皮肤上透露着十足的色情意味。男孩剧烈地挣扎起来，扭动着想要翻转过来。杰拉德嘴角一勾，抓着男孩的长发把人拉过来亲吻，舌尖享受着他温暖甜美的口腔。

“别动。”

男人把自己的身体压在男孩的背上，塞尔吉奥瞬间停下了动作，任由年长者搅弄起嘴里的风云。他感觉到男人的巨物隔着一层随时就会消失的布料，抵着自己的臀缝，随着两人的动作反复摩擦着因为掌撸而红艳的皮肤。塞尔吉奥可悲地发现，自己腿间的小家伙抬起了头。

杰拉德也发现了这一点。处子的身体就是敏感，他想，同时伸出一只手握住了男孩的x器，手法娴熟地上下撸动，挑弄着双球，修剪圆润的指甲有意无意地刮过马眼，然后满意地收获男孩全身的战栗。

塞尔吉奥的大脑被前所未有的快感击溃，半闭着眼，享受着年长者的服务。被吻得红肿水润的嘴唇张着，像是岸上搁浅的鱼，一开一合地吐露着情欲的喘息，在房间里格外清晰。

男人加快了速度，略长的小指甲时不时地扫过男孩大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，换来几声情动的低喘。塞尔吉奥的耳垂红得犹如成熟的果实，甜美可人，杰拉德不由自主地含住了浆果，舌尖舔弄着。

很快，男孩在他手里释放，稠厚的白色液体溅了杰拉德一手，有些甚至落到了桌子上。暗色的桌面上一道白，格外醒目。

塞尔吉奥意眯着眼回味了一会儿，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，却发现身后的男人已经退开一步，没有任何继续的想法。男孩有些不满地转过身，坐在桌子上，踢掉了挂在膝窝里的裤子。而男人甚至已经重新扣上了一颗纽扣。

男孩撇了撇嘴，挑眉，“不继续？”

“我不强奸未成年。”杰拉德笑地非常绅士，仿佛刚刚的那个人不是他一般。

塞尔吉奥没有理他，一脚抵在男人身下的巨物上，就这袜子，小心而生疏地按了按。感觉到脚下的物件涨了一圈，男孩挑衅地看着杰拉德，满意地欣赏着男人脸上僵硬压抑的表情。

杰拉德倒吸一口凉气。

一伸手抓住男孩手感良好的脚踝，褪去上面的短袜，吻了吻男孩的脚踝，蓝眼睛里光色一暗。

“这是你自找的。”

杰拉德亲吻着男孩细瘦的脚踝，和当年的感觉有点不太一样。亚瑟王从小接受王室的训练，身上的肌肉堪称雕塑一般的漂亮，顺着那双腿摸，能感受到手掌蕴积着的力量。但男孩，匀称，甚至称得上是纤细，却又另一番的风味。

他顺着那双腿细细地亲吻，男孩在他面前顺从地分开了腿，露出腿间刚射过的疲软的小家伙。杰拉德放开了唇边的玫瑰，低下头，亲了亲男孩粉嫩的性器。男孩不可避免地往回缩了缩，却被男人强硬地一个翻身摁在了桌子上。

“撕……”火烫的胸口乍一碰冰凉的桌面，男孩不由自主地倒吸一口凉气，一口死命咬住下唇。

杰拉德吻了吻他耳后，手上却毫不留情地捅进男孩身后的蜜穴。

“痛……Geri。”塞尔吉奥眉间一皱，强忍着不适，低声唤着，殊不知在另一个人耳朵里听来像极了催情剂。

“忍着点，我的国王，”杰拉德挺着身下的巨物蹭了蹭会阴，“您不会想要我这样进来的。”  
话说着，手上的动作却没有停。男人细长的手指又顶进去一点，曲起手指开始在穴道里转圈。他太熟悉这具身体了，比他本人还要熟悉上几倍，指节精准的按上了敏感点，不急不躁地在突起周边打转。

男孩不安地动了动，嘴唇一卷，“不行啊？……不行我来啊！……”塞尔吉奥的最后一声已经演变为尖叫，杰拉德猝不及防的狠狠压上了那个突起，温热的气息留在他耳边，“你确定……要在这个时候说你男人不行……嗯？”

杰拉德不顾身下男孩地颤抖和呻吟，往男孩身体里探进去第三根手指，享受着男孩身体里的紧绷和炽热。

“我的国王，您真是火辣极了……”

“啊……em……嗯……啊……”

“啧啧，真紧。”

杰拉德抽动着手指，感受着肠肉绞紧的刺激。但太紧了，会受伤的。

“放松……不然真的会受伤的。”

男孩动了动，张了张嘴，声音嘶哑，“进来。”

杰拉德深吸了一口气，他早就不想忍了，既然国王发出了邀请，不听从就不是骑士的本分了。

骑士提刀上马。直冲国王。

国王屈辱地被骑士征服，长剑贯穿。

杰拉德捞住男孩的腰腹，长剑到了前所未有的深度。随着男人抽插的动作，男孩被迫踮着脚随着他前前后后的挪动，胸口的两点蜜露刮蹭着桌面，变得红艳且硬挺。嘴唇早就脱离了大脑的控制，张着，唇瓣嫣红。

Geri……Geri……Geri……  
男孩无意识的呼唤着。

男人听着身下尺寸又涨一圈，更加卖力，男孩的嗓音沙哑地嘶叫。

当杰拉德终于释放的时候，男孩近乎昏厥，纤长的睫毛下眨着泪水。男人有些爱怜的亲了亲，眼睛里狡黠的光一闪。

昏过去了也能给他操醒，不是吗？


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...

这样的日子过了很久。安定，和平。没有战争，没有邪恶的女巫，没有需要操心的人民。

塞尔吉奥最后辞掉了他在轻食店的工作。事实上，杰拉德出资，他们有了自己的品牌和公司。

……官方周边。

“哦，这没什么。”杰拉德无所谓的耸了耸肩，“庄园还是你给的呢。”

塞尔吉奥戳了戳桌子上的公仔，回头，“这几百年你可没什么产业，你怎么活过来的。别告诉我伟大的巫师不需要凡人的食物这一套。傻瓜才会相信。”

杰拉德张了张嘴，决定不告诉塞尔吉奥，之前的好几代，他都信过他这一套鬼话，“庄园参观的门票呀。Sese，这好歹也算是亚瑟王时代的东西了。再说了，这么好的一个取景地。”

“《梅林传奇》？”

“嗯哼。”

“欸欸欸你干嘛！”

“看我不剁了编剧的狗爪！”

“冷静欸欸欸你冷静！”

杰拉德凭借自己的魁梧的身躯挡住了门，死活不让塞尔吉奥过去，手指指着男孩，“我警告你啊，别以为你是亚瑟王，就可以乱杀人了啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”塞尔吉奥一脸好笑地看着他，大笑到了地板上，“你还真当真了哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“好你个小子，”杰拉德哭笑不得，身体诚实地和塞尔吉奥滚作一团，两个成年人像两个血气方刚的小孩在地板上滚来滚去，伸长了手挠对方的痒痒肉。

玩到两个人都气喘吁吁，大眼瞪小眼地摊在地板上才勉强作结。

“喂……”塞尔吉奥抬手戳了戳旁边躺着的人的脸，“你是不是长皱纹了……”

杰拉德一双摄人心魂的蓝眼睛直勾勾地看着他，“什么？”

“你自己看啊，眼角，好深一条。”

“这不可能，”杰拉德长臂一伸，捞过一面镜子仔细打量自己的脸。

“啧啧，以前可没见你这么臭美啊。”

杰拉德倒吸了一口凉气。一条细细淡淡的皱纹稳稳当当的出现在自己的眼角，真实的让他想哭。

“sese……我变老了。”

“废话，你都几百岁了……！”塞尔吉奥睁大了眼睛，“过去的几百年你都没变过……！”

男孩一翻身从他身上爬起来，凑近那张脸，修长的手指轻轻地描摹着那条细纹。

“Sese……”男人用他的一双大手把男孩的手紧握在手心里，“我们这算是真的可以白头偕老，只有死亡可以将我们分离了。”

“但……你……”会比我先走啊……我要怎么孤零零的留在一个没有你的世界上呢……？

杰拉德叹了一口气，把男孩抱住，圈在怀里，“小傻瓜。我怎么舍得把你留下啊……梅林都不能让我们分离。”

“木头脑袋。”塞尔吉奥嘟囔着，还是满意地往身后温暖的怀抱里缩了缩，眼里藏不住笑意，“你就是梅林。”

男人不说话，掐了一把男孩的痒痒肉。

“所以，这就是你们在地板上睡了一下午然后感冒的理由？”克里斯气势汹汹地把两杯感冒药砸在他们面前，就当可怜兮兮的两只小口嘬着药水觉得自己要完的时候，克里斯画风一转，眼里春风荡漾，“哦，这可真浪漫。”

“前提你得有一个庄园。”

“还有一个男朋友。”

塞尔吉奥和杰拉德一口一个冷漠无情地打碎了克里斯的幻梦。

“闭嘴，喝药。”

“闭嘴了，还怎么喝药呢？”

克里斯意味深长地看了塞尔吉奥一眼，目光深沉仿佛在给他扫墓。塞尔吉奥被他看得浑身一哆嗦，乖乖地喝掉了感冒药，乖巧的把杯子在他面前晃了晃，“喝完了。”还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

叩叩。

杰拉德一挑眉看向克里斯。

后者同样迷茫地看了一眼他，起身去开门。

“嘿，克里斯。”

门外的小个子眨了眨幼兽一般闪闪发光的一对眼瞳。

克里斯回头对屋里的两人娇俏一笑，“哦，我想我很快就有了。”


	7. 番外（一）

当一个人突然拥有了将近千年的记忆，那么，当下的每一天都短暂的像是一秒钟，偏偏这“一秒钟”，也能具有特别的意义。

塞尔吉奥百般无聊地坐在杰拉德的花园里，一撮一撮地揪着花园里盛开的红玫瑰。这些从温室里移植到这里的玫瑰，借助杰拉德那套玄乎的魔法可以四季不败。

而庄园的另一个主人，却在一边对着另一个不知道的什么人打着电话，笑得春光满面。

讨厌。

傻瓜。

蠢……

“Sese，我带你去一个地方。”

杰拉德冲他眨了眨眼睛，蓝色衬着整片的红玫瑰光彩夺目。

塞尔吉奥一瞬间就原谅了他。

杰拉德牵着他的手，行走在阴暗的管道里，空气里弥漫着一股潮湿腐败的味道，就像是他们一路走进了一个被水淹了几百年的墓地。

管道里挂着的电灯忽明忽暗地，一副随时就要罢工的架势。幽冷的白光得人脸毫无血色，管壁上的影子飘忽不定，像极了出来游荡的鬼魅。

塞尔吉奥皱了皱眉，空气里有一股味道闻起来很熟悉，身体微微往前探，悄无声息地挡在杰拉德身前。

巨大的管道经过一个转弯，豁然开朗起来。

地下的空间一瞬间变得开阔，露出水面的空地上规律整齐地放置着一具具的石棺，棺盖上雕刻着不同样貌的人形，但无一例外地都是手握长剑放至胸前的造型。

“你就带我来看一个公墓？”塞尔吉奥飞快地扫了一眼，得出结论，“我该说你真有情调吗？”

杰拉德夸张地叹了一口气，“你真是太伤我的心了，Sese。这是十字军的墓地。”

塞尔吉奥闻言一愣，脸上闪过一丝茫然，还有更深的……痛苦。

“我得到消息，你的那把剑，就在里面。”男人按住他的肩膀，“它是属于你的。”

男孩长长地呼出一口气，那模样就像是刚刚一直吊着呼吸，紧绷的身体放松下来，“怎么找？这应该不止这些，水下应该还有。”他看到过新闻，大致地对这个墓地的规模有点印象。

“你是亚瑟王啊。”杰拉德又恢复到了平时嬉笑的样子，眼睛笑成半弯，“下个命令说不定就有人帮你找出来了哦。”

“吾乃亚瑟，永恒之王，取我剑来。”

咏叹调念出的古英语在地下空间里像石子落入水波，一层一层荡开去。

许久，黑暗处传来一声声铁甲蹭地的尖锐摩擦声。一具近乎腐烂在锁子甲里的躯体双说平托着一柄长剑，缓步走进灯光下。

“兰斯洛特致以敬意，吾王。”

长剑千年不锈，依旧保存着挥剑断发的冷冽，拔刀一声龙吟，白光在冰凉的剑身上流光溢彩。

此剑利可断钢，柔可丝绸不损。

“蹭”的一声脆响，塞尔吉奥将剑握在手，耳边是金戈铁马声。

他可是永恒之王啊。

杰拉德站在一边注视着男孩，他的国王已然完整地归来。此刻他需要任何多余的话，也不需要他的任何注意，他们总是如此默契，而他的注意力也从来都在他身上。

“我发誓善待弱者。”

“我发誓勇敢地对抗强暴。”

他脱口而出。

“我发誓抗击一切错误。”

“我发誓为手无寸铁的人战斗。”

国王提剑，转向他最忠诚的骑士。

“我发誓帮助任何向我求助的人。”

“我发誓不伤害任何妇人。”

骑士单膝跪地。

“我发誓帮助我的兄弟骑士。”

“我发誓真诚地对待我的朋友。”

他注视着他的眼睛。

“我发誓将对所爱至死不渝。”

“我的国王。”

国王手中的长剑轻点骑士的肩头。

“我发誓，我将不离不弃。”

国王说。


End file.
